


In Sickness

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Desire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IgCor, Ignis Needs A Break, Insecurity, Lifelong love, Love, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, True Love, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ignis has been working hard -probably too hard. Now he's sick, and Noctis can't convince him to stay home. But maybe his boyfriend, Cor, can. And maybe this is the perfect opportunity for Cor to stay home with Ignis and help nurse him back to health. After all, that's what lovers do, right?
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	In Sickness

Ignis and Cor were two stubborn men who did whatever they could to get things done. Cor had found Ignis to be far too serious when he was a child, and by the time he was an adult, Cor found himself staring whenever Ignis was nearby. Ignis, he was fairly certain, had no interest in dating someone so much older than him, and he often went to sleep at night, thinking about how a gorgeous twenty something year old definitely deserved someone better, someone his own age.

It was why their first kiss came as a huge shock, likely to them both. They were at a Citadel banquet, something to raise funds from rich Lucians to help fund a charity program or something. Cor didn’t quite remember since things certainly took a strange turn. Ignis had been speaking conversationally with Clarus and the King, dressed in a beautiful tuxedo that took Cor’s breath away. It was the king who suggested they dance. Awkwardly, Cor couldn’t do anything but accept.

They danced together, the slow song giving Cor the sense that he had stepped into a dream. Even now, he remembered how it felt to have his hand on the small of Ignis’ back. When the dance was over, Ignis asked Cor to join him on the veranda. Terrified, he obliged. It was then that Ignis confessed his affections. It was there that they shared their first kiss. It was then that Cor knew he was hopelessly in love. 

Cor couldn’t help but worry about Ignis, especially since he did so much for the prince. Noctis was a good guy, but Ignis was inevitably there to assist him at all hours of the day, much like Cor had been to a certain extent when he was younger and attending to Regis. Then again, there was something about the way that Ignis and Noctis interacted at first that made him believe  _ they _ were the ones in love. To this day it bothered him a bit, even though Noctis was dating Gladio while their friend Prompto dated Nyx Ulric.

Still, Cor knew that he could trust Ignis’ word. If Ignis said that they were just friends, then he believed him. It wasn’t something worth entertaining, and Cor chalked it up to his own insecurities about the age difference between him and Ignis that made it more difficult to just believe in the relationship so easily. Nevertheless, as time went on, the two had become closer, and Cor found himself entertaining the idea that perhaps it was time for them to live together.

Sitting in his office at the Citadel, Cor took a few seconds to think about Ignis moving into the apartment with him before he went back to his paperwork, looking at the expense reports, catching errors, and considering the applications for the new recruits to the Crownsguard. It was a never ending pile of paperwork to be done, and Cor really couldn’t wait until it was time to go home, have a glass of wine, and perhaps curl up on the couch with Ignis if he was available.

Cor’s phone went off, stirring him from his thoughts and the paperwork in front of him. Sighing, he took out the phone and hoped for it to be a text from Ignis. Surprisingly, it was a text from Noctis.

_ [Noctis:] Hey Cor! This is awkward but… Ignis is pretty obvi sick but he won’t take a break. I know you 2 are dating (congrats btw). Help? _

Startled, Cor felt his panic rise in his chest. Ignis was rarely, if ever, sick. For Noctis to be reaching out to him had to mean it was pretty rough. Or if it wasn’t rough, then it was fairly obvious and necessary to get him to rest until he felt better.

_ [Cor:] Where are you now? Or, rather, where is Ignis? _

_ [Noctis:] I sent him to see you. Made some excuse about there being paperwork or whatever. Should be there soon. _

_ [Cor:] Thank you Noctis. You are a good friend. _

_ [Noctis:] Take care of him please. _

_ [Cor:] I will. _

Sure enough, when Ignis stepped into the office, it was fairly obvious that he wasn’t feeling well. His face was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes, and there Cor could tell that he likely had a fever. It was either a common cold or from overwork. Or both. 

“Noctis informed me that you have some paperwork?” Ignis asked, his voice sounding hoarse, like he was on the verge of losing it.

“No, it was a lie on his part,” Cor replied, standing up and walking over to him. “He sent you because you’re sick and not listening to anyone.”

“I’m fine,” Ignis lied.

“You’re a terrible liar. Even to me.” Cor raised his hand and pressed it against Ignis’ forehead. “It’s obvious you have a fever. Look at it this way. Do you want to get the prince sick because you refused to take some time off?”

Ignis looked uncertain, like he was wavering. Cor had him there, and the lord marshal knew that it was undeniable. “Alright. I’ll go home and take care of it.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Scientia,” Cor interjected with an amused smile. “I’m not going to allow you to drive when you’re sick like this.”

“You have to work,” Ignis objected as Cor grabbed his work and began to put it away.

“The country is not going to fall to pieces if I take some time off to care for you,” Cor pointed out.

“With the both of us off, it might,” Ignis considered.

Cor chuckled at that. “You’re right. But for now I’ll take the risk. Come on, Ignis. You aren’t staying here, and I’m not letting you go home alone. Besides, Noctis was pretty clear on having me take care of you. Prince’s orders, right?”

Ignis made a dissatisfied noise, but he then began to cough. There was nothing to do for it. Cor led Ignis out of the Citadel, calling Clarus and letting him know why he was leaving work. Clarus wished Ignis well, and Cor drove Ignis back to his own flat instead of going to Ignis’ apartment. His flat was closer.

“Why are we at your place?” Ignis asked, as if he just figured out that they were there.  _ He must really be sick if he wasn’t paying attention to it. _

“My place is closer,” Cor explained. “And I’m close to the nearest pharmacy so I can pick up supplies.”

Ignis looked like he wanted to object, but there was no energy within him. Cor could tell. He helped Ignis out of the car despite his protests and brought him up to his flat. It wasn’t the first time that Ignis had been there, although it was the first time that he had been there sick. 

The floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city made the flat bright at this time of day. There was a black leather couch and a loveseat, a coffee table with a rug under it, and a flat screen television. The slate grey floors were beautiful, and Cor had been surprised when he found out they were heated. His open kitchen matched his living room, with a large black marble island and new appliances, and there was a kitchen table that was big enough for four people off to the right. Ignis had all but raved about how he liked the place.

“Come on,” Cor encouraged him, taking Ignis to his bedroom to lay down. “You’re going to bed.”

“I’m not that ill,” Ignis protested, although it was all too easy to guide him to the bedroom with his hand on the small of his back. 

“Alright,” Cor said, as if he was talking to a sick child and not to his boyfriend. “Shoes off. Jacket off. I have sweats for you to wear.”

Cor turned around to get some clothes from his black dresser drawer, and when he turned back around he saw Ignis asleep on his large black bed, shoes still on. Sighing and shaking his head, Cor couldn’t help but smile as he took off Ignis’ shoes for him then covered him with a blanket. Unable to help himself, he kissed Ignis on the forehead before leaving him to sleep in the room.

It wasn’t a long trip by any means to go to the pharmacy and pick up all manner of medicines that would work for Ignis’ cold. Throat lozenges, medicated tea, things for cough, sore throat, fever… whatever possibly worked for Ignis’ symptoms. When Cor got back to the flat, he prepared the tea and the medicine that he thought would be most necessary at the moment and made his way back into the room.

Ignis was fast asleep, so Cor set the items down on the bedside table before rousing his boyfriend. “Ignis. Sweetheart. I need you to wake up so you can take some medicine. It’ll help you feel better.”

With a soft intake of breath, Ignis coughed then opened his eyes, looking at Cor with glazed over eyes from the fever. One by one, Cor had Ignis take the medication then gave him the medicated tea. Ignis looked at him with tired eyes, his expression grateful. Cor looked at him lovingly.

“Just rest, love,” Cor instructed. “You work harder than everyone, the king included. You deserve a good rest.”

“Hmm,” Ignis replied, his voice hoarse.

Cor took his meaning. He turned on the television in his bedroom and handed him the remote. “Want me to sit next to you?”

Ignis nodded, and Cor smiled. He sat next to Ignis in bed, his arm around his sick boyfriend. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Ignis leaned over, his head resting on Cor’s chest. Cor ran his fingers through Ignis’s hair, listening to his labored breathing before coughing then taking another sip of the medicated tea. Cor rested his hand on the top of Ignis’ head while he changed the channel to a rather terrible movie, one that would be easy to fall asleep to should Ignis feel the need.

They spent the day there. Ignis fell asleep several times, only to wake when his throat was too sore or his cough woke him. Cor attempted to help Ignis to the bathroom, but the advisor only waved him off and went himself, coming back to bed and collapsing in his exhaustion. Cor just tucked him back in, kissed him on the forehead, and made sure he was comfortable.

Eventually, Cor knew that Ignis had to eat something. He got up and made soup for him, the kind of soup that Cor’s mother made for him when he was a kid.  _ This is sick soup, Cor. It’ll make anyone feel better. Just you wait. _ His mother’s voice echoed in his mind, and he couldn’t help but smile just a bit. It was just standard chicken noodle soup, but Cor’s mother insisted that it was a curative, particularly if it was made with love.

“Alright, my love,” Cor said softly as he stepped into the bedroom. Ignis was awake, his back propped up against the headboard of the bed, staring at the television like he wasn’t even seeing it. Cor understood the feeling. Being sick was rough. “I have some sick soup for you.”

“Sick soup?” Ignis asked, his voice hoarse and dying. 

“Yes, my love,” Cor replied, setting the tray with hot tea and the chicken noodle soup down on Ignis’ lap.The tray was specifically for in-bed meals, which Cor used mostly for Ignis when he either visited or, now, when he was sick. “It’s my mother’s secret recipe, and the perfect soup for any cold or flu.”

Ignis looked at Cor with a grateful smile as Cor got back into bed with him. He sat next to him, looking at his sick but beautiful boyfriend. “Would you like me to feed you, Ignis?”

“I got it,” Ignis whispered.

“Alright. Your voice is dying so from now on preserve it and text me if you need to say something.” Cor checked his forehead. “Hmm. Still feverish. After you’re done eating I’ll have you take some more medicine. If you’re not feeling better in a couple of days, then I’ll take you to the doctor.”

Ignis merely nodded, and Cor felt grateful that he wasn’t trying to argue at least. Instead, he ate the soup, and Cor could tell by the way he shut his eyes that it was soothing on his throat. Cor suspected that he would need to be on antibiotics, and he made a mental note to call the doctor tomorrow, regardless. Hopefully the Citadel doctor would be willing to come to the flat to assess Ignis.

“I’m going to call a doctor to see if you can be looked at tomorrow,” Cor announced as Ignis sipped from his hot tea. “You sound pretty bad, Ig. Like you need stronger medicine.”

Ignis nodded then signed  _ thank you _ . Cor leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Finish up, my love. I’m going to call him for you. Hopefully he’ll be able to come here.”

Cor got up and walked into the other room, calling the Citadel and hoping to reach someone who could get him in touch with the infirmary doctor. After a series of transfers and holds, he finally got in touch with one of the doctors. 

“This is Dr. Caligari speaking,” the infirmary doctor said.

“Hi, this is Cor Leonis, the Lord Marshal,” Cor began, his voice and tone serious. “I have Ignis Scientia here at my place. He is quite sick, and as advisor to the future king of Lucis, I need to request a doctor to come out and evaluate him.”

“I’m sorry, Lord Marshal,” Dr. Caligari said. “We only evaluate people at the Citadel.”

“So you’re saying,” Cor said, his tone growing firmer. “That if Ignis Scientia were to say, die, because of this, then you would be prepared to explain to King Regis and Prince Noctis why their most trusted advisor and nearly a sibling to the prince, wouldn’t be seen because you  _ don’t do that _ ?”

There was a sound on the other end that sounded like a squeak. “O-Of course not, sir. Please tell me where to go and we’ll send someone over right away.”

Cor answered him, trying not to smile too much. He gave him the address and a phone contact number, glad that someone was coming to visit. Power certainly had its privileges. “And what time can we expect someone over?”

“Tomorrow morning at nine?” Dr. Caligari replied, it coming out as more of a question.

“That should be soon enough. Thank you for keeping Lucis safe by helping a valuable advisor to the kingdom.” Cor ended the call and made his way back to the bedroom. Ignis was still awake, but he wasn’t eating or drinking anything now. “Doctor will be here tomorrow. Only had to minorly threaten them. I’ll get that out of your way.”

Cor took Ignis’ tray from him and kissed him on the forehead. He helped Ignis with taking more medicine, getting situated in bed, and falling back to sleep once more. It was the same routine until Ignis fell asleep for the night. When he did, Cor joined him at Ignis’ insistence, and woke in the night once to find Ignis’ head sleeping on his chest, his arm draped over Cor’s torso. He wrapped his arm around Ignis and held him close, falling asleep after murmuring a quick, “I love you.”

The next morning the doctor was over at the promised time, ready and nervous to assess Ignis. Cor watched as the doctor did his assessment then declared that Ignis likely had bronchitis. He wrote a prescription for antibiotics then told him to get plenty of rest and to take the rest of the week off. Ignis was about to object, but Cor gave him a look that said it was better not to. There was no objection in the end.

Afterwards, Cor went and got the antibiotics for Ignis, promptly having him take them so that his healing wasn’t impeded by time or the bacteria making it worse. They spent the day like they had before, and Cor tended to Ignis’ needs. He knew that he would have to go back to work at some point, but right now he preferred to care for Ignis. Regis would understand.

“Shouldn’t you go back to work tomorrow?” Ignis asked, late into the evening, his voice just as hoarse. 

“Possibly,” Cor replied with a shrug. “But I need to also care for you.”

“Go,” Ignis insisted. “I’ll be alright on my own.”

“When was the last time that you were sick someone stuck by you the entire time to help you?” Cor asked him. Ignis gave him a look, one that told him everything he needed to know. “I’m not leaving you, Ignis. You are my boyfriend and my lover. I’d like to think that one day you’ll see me as your partner in life. Let me take care of you.”

Ignis looked at him, his eyes shimmering, his shock evident. Slowly, likely due to his cold, Ignis wrapped his arms around Cor and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you, Cor.”

Cor felt his heart race and soar. They had never actually said that they loved each other, not aloud to each other. The first time Cor deigned to say it was when Ignis was asleep. He never expected Ignis to be the first to say it either, since he was usually so put together. Then again, when Ignis was particularly vulnerable, as he was now, he was liable to say things he otherwise wouldn't.

“I love you too, Ignis,” Cor replied, holding onto him tightly. “And I’m here for you. Nothing will change that. Now, you need to rest.”

Cor stayed with Ignis the entire week. Luckily, the king was more than gracious, particularly because neither of them ever took any time off. With Ignis too sick to really do much, Clarus brought Cor the paperwork he and Ignis could do at home. Although Ignis attempted to protest greatly, Cor did the work for both of them, sitting in bed with Ignis and only occasionally checking a figure or two.

By the weekend, Ignis was feeling considerably better, and he was no longer coughing. His voice had nearly returned, and Cor figured he would insist on going back to work on Monday. There was no doubt in his mind that the prince was texting him constantly, making sure he was okay.

“I think I should be alright to go back to my place,” Ignis said Saturday afternoon while they were having lunch, this time at the kitchen table.

“You know,” Cor said, trying not to let his nerves show. “I’ve gotten used to having your presence here. It would probably feel pretty empty without you… and I suppose your apartment might feel the same.”

“Hmm,” Ignis considered. “I suppose you’re right. My lease has always been month to month due to the nature of the Crown.”

Was he saying what Cor thought he was saying? “If you’d like, you don’t have to leave… you could stay here. For good.”

“Impossible,” Ignis said. Cor looked at him, worried that it was too soon, but then Ignis smiled. “I have to go and get my belongings first.”

Smiling, Cor took Ignis’ hand and held it tightly. “Welcome home, Ignis.”

Home had never felt so wonderful before.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how I wrote Ignis having bronchitis and now I'm pretty sure that's what I have XD


End file.
